Biss in die Ewigkeit
by horrordoll
Summary: Renesmee und Jacob haben eine lange, großartige, harmonische Liebe vor sich? Bei mir nicht! Renesmee weiß nämlich nichts von der Prägung und Jake darf ihr auch nichts davon erzählen...und dann taucht auch noch Nahuel auf... lasst euch überraschen.
1. Kleine Ursache großer Fehler

kleine Ursache, großer Fehler

_"Wir müssen es Ihr sagen Bella." Edwards Stimme klang ruhig in meinen Vampirohren, er wollte mich ganz offensichtlich besänftigen doch diesmal funktionierte es nicht._

_"Edward! Ich habe NEIN gesagt." kam es bedrohlicher aus meiner Kehle als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Wir konnten es ihr nicht einfach so erzählen, ihr Leben war schließlich schon kompliziert genug. Nein- es ihr zu erzählen würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen._

_"Edward, schwöre das du deine Gedanken bei dir behältst." mein Körper drehte sich um und ich sah ernst in seine goldenen Augen. Normalerweise wäre ich genau in diesem Moment weich geworden und hätte mich von seiner Schönheit ablenken lassen aber heute nicht._

_"Schwöre es!" wiederholte ich drängend als ich sah wie sich sein Gesicht zögerlich etwas abwandte._

_"Schon gut Bella..ich werde ihr nichts sagen." kam es dann leise und auch nur widerwillig von seiner Seite. Ich wusste das ihm das nicht gerade gefiel aber ich musste das von ihm verlangen. Es war das beste so. Ich wollte das Renesmee eine Wahl hatte._

_"Danke." flüsterte ich leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine kalten Lippen bevor ich den Raum verlies und ins Nachbarzimmer ging um meine Tochter zu wecken._


	2. Sweet Sixteen

Sweet Sixteen

„Dad, ich weiß das wir kein neues Haus kaufen werden. Und ich weiß auch warum du mich mit zu dieser Marklerin geschleift hast."

Ich sah ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln an und bemerkte wie auch sein Gesicht nun das schiefe Lächeln annahm das ich so toll fand.

„Dann tu bitte wenigstens überrascht wenn wir da sind Renesmee."

Er legte den fünften gang ein und raste mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit den kurvenreichen Schotterweg zu unserem zu Hause entlang. In meinem Bauch verspürte ich ein kleines Kribbeln, nicht nur wegen der Geschwindigkeit sondern auch weil ich sah das vor unserem Haus ein Leihwagen stand und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Es waren alle da.

_Wirklich alle. _

Mein Vater parkte mit einem Zug neben den anderen Autos der Familie ein und kaum hatte er gehalten, war ich auch schon aus dem Auto gestiegen. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen tänzelte ich zur Eingangstür von der aus ich auch schon die vielen Stimmen hören konnte. Darunter die von Jacob, die mir als erstes auffiel. Des weiteren die von Alice die merklich etwas aufgeregt war. Auch die Stimme von meiner Mum und die der anderen Familienmitglieder waren deutlich herauszuhören. Doch ehe ich die Türe nun öffnete wollte ich sicher gehen das ich eine ganz bestimmte Stimme fand. Und da war sie, ganz leise zwischen den ganzen anderen: mein Opa Charlie. Ich hatte ihn schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, um genau zu sein seitdem wir aus Forks weggezogen waren.

Mein Lächeln wurde noch einen Ticken breiter und ich öffnete die Eingangstür.

Was sich meinen Augen nun darbot war typisch für meine Tante Alice.

Überall standen Rote Kerzen und es waren viele Luftschlangen und Konfetti in allen Farben des Regenbogens verteilt. Auf dem großen Tisch neben dem Klavier stand ein riesig wirkender Kuchen der mit rosanem Zuckerguß versehen war. Auf dem Kuchen war eine große 16 aus Marzipan geformt. Um den kuchen verteilt lagen viele kleine und auch große Geschenke, die alle in demselben Papier gehüllt waren. Außer zwei Päckchen, diese unterschieden sich sowohl von den anderen als auch untereinander.

Als erstes fiel mir meine Mutter in die Arme:" Alles gute zum Geburtstag mein Schatz." tönte sie und eine leichte Melancholie war in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. Alle Familienmitglieder folgten dem Beispiel meiner Mutter, wobei ich Opa Charlie natürlich eine Sekunde länger in den Armen hielt als die anderen. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst.

Nun fiel mein Blick auf die letzte Person im Raum die mich noch nicht umarmt hatte.

Jacob.

Mein Jacob Black.

Er war mein Beschützer, mein Begleiter aber vor allem mein bester Freund. Er kannte mich schon seit ich ein Baby war und unsere Verbindung war sehr eng. Ich mochte es einfach wenn er in der Nähe war. Er war ein Freund der Familie, was ich jedoch nie so richtig verstand da er doch von den meisten eher geärgert wurde. Doch wenn ich nachfragte wie es dazu kam das Jacob so etwas wie ein Teil der Familie wurde dann sagte man mir, dass das keiner mehr so genau wusste. Jacob war ein Gestaltenwandler und konnte sich zu einem riesigen, rostbraunen Wolf verwandeln. Vielleicht war es das was ihn mit meiner Familie verband.

Er war genauso verkorkst wie wir.

Jacob stand mit verschränkten Armen da und wirkte auf mich wie ein riesiger Baum. Er war wesentlich größer und auch breiter als ich. Er hatte viele Muskeln und wenn man nicht wusste, dass ich ein Halbvampir war konnte man denken er könnte mich einfach so zerquetschen. In Jakes Gesicht sah ich das Grinsen das ich an ihm so liebte.

„Na Nessie? Alte Schachtel?" kam es zwischen seinen blendend weißen Zähnen hervor und ein hallendes Lachen folgte. Für meinen Spitznamen bekam Jacob immer wenn er ihn aussprach einen strafenden Blick meiner Mutter aber das schien den großen Indianer nicht zu stören. Er öffnete seine Arme und kam noch einen Schritt auf mich zu:

" Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

und mit diesen Worten nahm er mich in seine warmen, starken Arme und drückte mich ganz leicht. Sein Geruch umströmte mich und kurz fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein Kind. Sein Geruch war atemberaubend, die anderen sagten zwar immer er würde stinken wie nasser Hund, aber für mich roch er nach Wald, nach Natur, nach Sonnenstrahlen. Er roch einfach nach allem was schön war. Ein leises Kichern kam aus meiner Kehle als mich Jacob nach einer halben Ewigkeit immer noch nicht losließ.

"Jake.." flüsterte ich und brachte ihn so dazu von mir abzulassen. Es war nicht so das ich seine Umarmung nicht genoß, nein ich wusste nur das Alice und die anderen wohl darauf brannten das ich meine Geschenke aufmachte.

Jake löste sich von mir und setzte sich mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf das gemütliche Sofa das Alice am Rand aufgestellt hatte. Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls und ich stand nun vor dem Berg an Geschenken.

Ich nahm zuerst eines der rot eingepackten und öffnete es langsam. An den Blicken von Oma Esme und Opa Carlisle konnte ich erkennen, dass es von ihnen stammte.

Als ich das Geschenk vom Papier befreit hatte lächelte ich und meine glitzernden Augen glitten zu meinen Großeltern.

" Eine Reise nach Italien?"

Esme nickte ein wenig:" nun von uns kann leider keiner mit dir kommen, also haben wir entschieden das Jacob mit dir fährt." Nun glitt ihr Blick zu meiner Mutter: „deine Eltern haben natürlich nichts dagegen." Fügte sie nun hinzu und ich sah wie das Lächeln meiner Mutter gezwungener wurde.

Sie hatte es nicht gerne mich allein zu lassen aber die Reise nach Italien war schon seit langem mein Wunsch gewesen. Ich liebte die Sonne doch aufgrund der Besonderheiten meiner Familie war es nie möglich gewesen Urlaub in einem sonnigen Gebiet zu machen. Aber nun wurde mir mein Traum erfüllt und noch dazu durfte ich mit Jacob fahren was die ganze Sache noch besser machte. Das brachte mir ein wenig Freiraum den ich sonst dank meiner Mutter kaum hatte. Ich liebte meine Mutter aber sie war manchmal einfach zu vorsichtig. Sie beobachtete sogar Jacob argwöhnisch wenn er sich mit mir beschäftigte.

Ich umarmte Esme und Carlisle stürmisch und drückte beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor ich mich den anderen Geschenken widmete.

Doch bevor ich mich zum Tisch zurückgehen konnte stand auch schon Jacob vor mir der mir sein Geschenk in die Hände drückte.

Wieder dieses hämische Grinsen.

Ich lächelte Jacob an und flüsterte ein leises:" danke" bevor ich die Verpackung aufmachte. Es war eines der zwei Geschenke die sich von den vielen rot eingepackten unterschieden hatten. Das grüne Geschenkpapier glitzerte ein wenig und als ich es vollends entfernt hatte sah ich ein kleines Schmuckdöschen in meinen Händen. ´Tiffany und co.` stand darauf in kunstvollen, silbernen Buchstaben. Egal was sich darin befand, es muss wohl sündhaft teuer gewesen sein. Ich sah Jake mit einem wohlwissenden Lächeln an doch der nickte mir nur zu und deutete so an ich solle es öffnen. Und als ich es dann langsam aufklappte war…

Gar nichts darin.

Gar nichts.

Ich sah wieder fragend zu Jacob doch der hatte immer noch sein Grinsen auf den Lippen:" den Rest deines Geschenks bekommst du in Italien." Sagte er heiter und kicherte dann schon leise los.

Auch ihn umarmte ich nun doch biss ihn bei dieser Umarmung leicht ins Ohr. Ich weiß, dass das bei allen eher anrüchig rüber kam aber für Jacob und mich war nichts sexuelles dabei, es war einfach meine Art ihn zu necken.

Nun ging ich wieder zum Tisch und nahm ein weiteres kleines Geschenk vom Tisch das wieder in diesem schönen roten Papier gewickelt war. Ich sah fragend in die Runde doch Alice sprang dann schon auf mich zu. Sie zog Jasper an der Hand mit zu mir und ihr süßes Lächeln war zu sehen:" das ist von uns Renesmee." Trällerte sie fröhlich und wartete bis ich es auspackte.

Ich lies das Papier langsam vom Geschenk gleiten das so groß war wie eine Zigarettenschachtel. Und als das ganze Papier entfernt war funkelte mich eine neue rote Digitalkamera an. „Du magst doch rot nicht war?" fragte mich Jasper und lächelte.

„Rot ist meine Lieblingsfarbe. Oh danke Alice." Ich umarmte sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange. „Danke Jasper." Auch ihn bedachte ich mit einer Umarmung und einem Bussi auf die Wange.

„Damit kannst du alles in Italien für die Ewigkeit festhalten." Flüsterte mir Alice ins Ohr und kicherte leise bevor sie mir die Kamera und das Papier aus der Hand nahm und beides wieder auf den Tisch legte. Sie wollte, dass ich die anderen Geschenke auspackte. Es war nicht so das Alice etwa gespannt war was sich in den verschiedenen Verpackungen befand, nein das wusste sie dank ihrer Gabe wohl schon längst, aber sie war auf meine Reaktion gespannt.

Ich nahm mir das nächste Päckchen. Dieses war in silbernes Papier eingehüllt und wenig kunstvoll verpackt.

Das musste von Charlie sein.

Er hatte es nicht so mit filigranen Dingen. Ich warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und sah das seine Wangen ein wenig gerötet waren also konnte ich davon ausgehen das es wirklich von ihm war. Es war kaum größer als das Päckchen das ich von Jacob bekommen hatte.

Ich entfernte hurtig das Papier das ein wenig glitzerte und dann öffnete ich die kleine Schatulle die ich in Händen hielt. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Paar wunderschöne Ohrringe. Sie waren aus Silber und hatten einige kleine rote Steine die im Licht funkelten.

"Die Verkäuferin meinte das würde euch jungen Mädchen heutzutage gefallen, aber wenn du es nicht magst kann ich es auch wieder umtauschen." sagte Charlie etwas verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Mein Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter und ich nahm die Ohrringe sofort aus ihrer Schachtel um sie mir anzulegen. Mit einigen kurzen Handgriffen glitzerten nun die kleinen Schmuckstücke an meinen Ohren. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel der in unserer Eingangshaale hing und dann tänzelte ich zu Charlie. Ich umarmte ihn heftig und flüsterte in sein Ohr:" Sie sind wunderschön, danke Opa Charlie."

Danach löste ich mich wieder von ihm und nachdem ich einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte widmete ich mich nun den letzten zwei Geschenken. Beide waren in rotes Papier gehüllt. Das eine war ein nicht sehr großer Würfel und das andere war eher länglich und flach.

Ich nahm das flache in die Hand doch da unterbrach mich mein Vater:" Engel, das solltest du glaube ich als letztes aufmachen." Und ich erkannte sein schiefes Lächeln als ich ihn etwas verwirrt ansah.

Nun gut.

Also legte ich das flache Geschenk, das eindeutig von meinen Eltern stammte, wieder auf den Tisch und nahm dann das andere. Das musste von Tante Rosalie und Onkel Emmett sein. Rosalie lächelte mich wie immer mütterlich an und Emmett hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ich öffnete das Päckchen und darin war eine kleine Box. Ich nahm den Deckel von der Box und darin fand ich einen Schlüssel.

Aber nicht irgendeinen Schlüssel.

Es war ein Autoschlüssel auf dem ein kleines Mitsubishizeichen zu sehen war. Mit großen verblüfften Augen sah ich zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel und Emmett brummte nur Lächelnd:" Es ist ein Evo X , wir dachten es wird Zeit das du dein eigenes Auto hast."

Ich hatte schon zu meinem Fünften Geburtstag das Autofahren von Onkel Emmett gelernt aber ein eigenes Auto hatte ich bis jetzt nicht besessen. Ich sprang Emmett freudestrahlend in die Arme und küsste seine Stirn bevor ich dann auch schon Rosalie umarmte. Als ich mich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte machte ich einen kleinen Sprung auf der Stelle :" Oh das ist soo cool." Entfuhr es meiner Kehle und ich sah Emmett fragend an:" Können wir gleich eine Runde fahren?"

„Wenn du das letzte Geschenk aufgemacht hast können wir das gerne machen." Erwiederte Emmett kichernd und deutete auf den Tisch auf dem noch das längliche Geschenk meiner Eltern lag.

Ich tänzelte aufgeregt zum Tisch und nahm das Geschenk meiner Eltern.

Ich schüttelte es kurz und ein leises klappern war zu vernehmen. Nachdem ich das Papier abgemacht hatte öffnete ich die kleine längliche Schachtel und erblickte den Inhalt.

Einen Bleistift.

Einen Bleistift?

Ich sah meinen Vater und meine Mutter fragend an und kicherte etwas:" das stellt natürlich alles Vorhergewesene in den Schatten." Sagte ich mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton doch das Lächeln meines Vaters und der etwas besorgte Ausdruck meiner Mutter verrieten mir das es mehr mit diesem Bleistift auf sich hatte.

„Das ist ein Symbolisches Geschenk Renesmee." Erklärte mein Vater und sein schiefes Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Du wirst ab Montag in die Schule gehen."

Ich stand regungslos da bevor ich alle in der Runde nacheinander ansah. Alle lächelten mich glücklich an. Meinen Atem hielt ich an und mein Herz begann zu rasen.

Ich durfte in die Schule gehen?

Ein leises Quieken kam aus meinem Mund und ich sprang zu meinen Eltern um sie beide in die Arme zu schließen.

„Ich glaub es ja nicht!"

Das war mein Traum gewesen. Schule. Normalität, zumindest ein wenig.

„Ihr seid die Besten!" entfuhr es mir und ich konnte mir einige Freudentränen nicht verkneifen. Alice, die dies wohl vorausgesehen hatte hielt mir auch schon ein Taschentuch vors Gesicht mit dem ich mir meine Tränen wegwischte.

„Ich danke euch allen." Sagte ich dann kichernd. Ich konnte mein Glück immer noch nicht glauben.

Doch bevor ich erneut in Freudentränen ausbrechen konnte nahm mich Onkel Emmett an der Hand und führte mich in die Garage: „ Komm schon, dein Geschenk wartet." Brummte er freudig und nachdem ich mein neues Auto nun zu einer Probefahrt ausgeführt hatte und zumindest alle menschlichen, oder auch halbmenschlichen Gäste den Kuchen verdrückt hatten , fiel ich total erschöpft aber glücklich aufs Sofa und schloss meine Augen. Die meisten waren schon in ihren Zimmern oder räumten auf. Charlie war in sein Hotel gefahren und Jake hatte es sich neben mir auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht.

Langsam glitt ich ins Reich der Träume.

„Ich bring sie ins Bett." Hörte ich die flüsternde Stimme von Jake sagen, welcher mich auch schon sanft an seinen warmen Brustkorb zog. Unterbewusste sog ich erneut seinen Duft ein und konnte nur noch die leise Stimme meiner Mutter hören die Jake:" Benimm dich Jacob Black!" zuzischte. Dieser brachte daraufhin nur ein wohliges Lachen zustande welches er aber sogleich zügelte um mich nicht aufzuwecken.


	3. Erste Schritte

Erste Schritte

Das Wochenende hatte ich damit verbracht mir von meinen Eltern und meinem Onkel Jasper erklären zu lassen wie ich am unauffälligsten in der Schule agieren konnte.

**`Schöner und schlauer`**

Diese zwei Worte hatten sie mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen und mir versucht klar zu machen das es am besten wäre wenn ich den Kontakt zu meinen „menschlichen" Mitschülern gering hielt.

Es war so besser für mich und auch für den Schutz unserer Familie hatte man mir dieses Wochenende immer wieder gesagt und die Gesichter verrieten, dass das wohl kein Scherz war.

Ich hatte mir alle Regeln eingeprägt.

Ich war bereit für meinen ersten Schultag.

Charlie hätte ich wirklich gerne an meinem ersten Tag dabei gehabt dieser hatte aber bereits am Sonntag abreisen müssen.

Schade, aber dennoch öffnete ich meine Augen an diesem Morgen mit Zuversicht.

Ich schlug auf meinen Wecker der ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Das war wohl etwas fest gewesen.

Ein leises Kichern entfuhr mir doch als ich bemerkte, dass mein Zimmer heute auf merkwürdige Art anders aussah, verstummte ich auf der Stelle.

Ich lies meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bemerkte die vielen dunklen Muster auf den hellen Wänden und dem Teppich.

_Oh nein._

Der Raum war einen Tick zu hell.

Schnell drückte ich die Decke von mir und krabbelte von meinem Bett um ans Fenster zu huschen. Ich zog die Gardine ein kleines Stück zur Seite und da kam es mir entgegen.

Sonnenschein.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben empfand ich die warmen Strahlen auf meiner Haut als störend, als fast schon unerträglich.

„ Es tut mir leid Renesmee." Erklang die ruhige Stimme meines Vaters hinter mir und ich hörte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sofort heraus.

„Heißt das ich muss heute alleine gehen?" kam es mir fast atemlos über die Lippen doch eine wirkliche Antwort musste er mir nicht geben. Die Haut meiner Eltern funkelte im Sonnenlicht wie tausend Diamanten, und genauso verhielt es sich mit der Haut meiner Onkel und meiner Tanten. Nur meine Haut war im Sonnenlicht sehr menschlich.

„Du kannst auch hier bleiben wenn du möchtest." Erwiderte mein Vater nun und legte mir beruhigend die eiskalte Hand auf meine nicht so kalte Schulter.

Meine Augen huschten erneut aus dem Fenster und ich spielte tatsächlich kurz mit dem Gedanken heute zu Hause zu bleiben doch dann kam ein entschlossenes: "NEIN!" über meine Lippen.

**`Schöner und schlauer`**

„Ich werde trotzdem gehen, Dad." Sagte ich leise und zog die Gardine wieder an ihren Platz.

„Ich weiß." Da war es: das Grinsen das mein Vater nur bekam wenn er stolz auf mich war.

Er zog mich sanft in seine Arme und drückte mich kurz bevor er dann auch schon den Raum verließ damit ich mich fertig machen konnte für meinen ersten Schultag.

Zunächst ging ich in mein Bad und machte mich frisch. Ich machte mir so meine Gedanken darüber wie dieser Tag wohl verlaufen würde.

Ich machte mir Sorgen.

Würde ich einen Fehler machen?

Würde ich meine Familie verraten?

Müssten wir dann womöglich wieder umziehen?

Nun, zumindest über mein Outfit für den ersten Tag musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen.

Während mir so einiges über die Eigenarten beigebracht wurde die ich ab heute zu befolgen hatte, hatte sich Alice das Wochenende über nach den perfekten Klamotten für den perfekten Auftritt umgesehen. Und sie war fündig geworden.

Meine Lieblingsjeans in Kombination mit einem rosa Shirt und einer schönen schwarzen Stoffjacke. In meiner neuen Aufmachung, einer süßen, schwarzen Blumenspange im Haar und meinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken kam ich die Treppen herunter und sofort sahen mich 8 Augenpaare neugierig an.

„Leute..es ist nur die Schule." Sagte ich schmunzelnd und dann begannen alle leise zu kichern. Sie waren tatsächlich besorgt weil sie mich in die Schule gehen, ließen.

DAS war nun wirklich irgendwie verkorkst, oder?

Ein Frühstück nahm ich nicht zu mir, ich bevorzugte seit einer gewissen Zeit schon Blut. Das menschliche Essen hatte einfach den Reiz für mich verloren. Es schmeckte nach nichts für mich.

Ich drückte meine Eltern und alle anderen kurz und ging dann auch schon in die Garage um in mein neues Auto zu steigen.

Ich legte meinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank meines Wagens und öffnete mit einer Fernbedienung die Garagentür um auch schon hinauszufahren. Die Stimmen vom Haus verstummten langsam mit jedem Meter den ich zurückgelegt hatte.

Und dann, nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten erkannte ich schon das Schulgebäude. Es war in einem freundlichen Gelb gestrichen, das wohl aufheiternd wirken sollte. Der Motor ertönte noch einmal laut als ich einen Gang runter schaltete und dann rückwärts in eine Parklücke fuhr. Das alles sah wohl sehr gekonnt aus da vor allem die Jungs auf dem Parkplatz mit viel Anerkennung zu mir sahen. Ich setzte meine Sonnenbrille auf, nahm meinen Rucksack und stieg aus meinem Auto. Und in diesem Moment verwandelten sich die Anerkennenden Blicke in Verblüffung bis hin zu Bewunderung.

Typisch.

Mein Vater hatte mich vorgewarnt das so etwas wohl passieren würde, das die Jungs fasziniert von mir sein würden, und die Mädchen wohl auch ein wenig neidisch. Also versuchte ich die Blicke großzügig zu ignorieren und ging in Richtung Schuleingang.

Mein Gang war elegant wie immer, das war eindeutig auf den Vampirgehalt meines Blutes zurückzuführen. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster der Eingangshalle und tauchte sie in ein angenehmes Licht.

Ich hatte kein Problem das Sekretariat zu finden da Alice mir eine sehr genaue Wegbeschreibung gegeben hatte, sie wollte damit wohl verhindern, dass ich jemanden fragen musste. Nachdem ich die massive Holztür geöffnet hatte wurde ich bereits durch die Sekretärin des Schulleiters eingängig gemustert.

„Kann ich helfen?" tönte sie und blickte kritisch über ihre Brille. Ihr Blick war ein wenig abweisend doch das verunsicherte mich keineswegs. Sie würde ich auch noch um den Finger wickeln, ohne Zweifel.

„Mein Name ist Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ich bin seit heute neu an der Schule." Erwiderte ich freundlich und unterstrich mein höfliches Auftreten zusätzlich mit einem meiner süßesten Lächeln.

Mein Gegenüber reagierte auch prompt so wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Der kritische Blick verwandelte sich in ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Oh Renesmee, ja." Sie kramte etwas in einer Schublade ihres dunklen Schreibtisches und reichte mir dann auch schon einen hellblauen Zettel.

„Mr. Thomson ist leider heute sehr beschäftigt, also gebe ich die jetzt einfach das Einschreiben, damit gehst du zu deinem Lehrer, der weiß dann bescheid." Das Lächeln war noch immer nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

Ich nahm den Zettel und achtete genauestens darauf, dass unsere Hände sich nicht berührten. Eine der vielen Sachen die ich das Wochenende über gelernt hatte. Meine Hände waren zwar nicht so eisig wie die meine Familienmitglieder, aber dennoch wollte ich nicht am ersten Tag bereits für Verwirrung sorgen.

„Danke sehr." Trällerte ich mit der süßesten Stimmlage die ich draufhatte und verabschiedete mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bevor ich den Raum verlies.

Meinen Stundenplan hatten mir meine Eltern bereits besorgt und so wusste ich auch das ich in den ersten beiden Stunden Kunst hatte.

Auch dieser Weg wurde mir bereits erklärt und so hatte ich kein Problem mein Klassenzimmer zu finden. Als ich durch die Tür kam waren bereits ein Paar Schüler im Raum die sich rege unterhielten. Doch in dem Moment als mich ein paar der Schüler erblickt hatten verstummten plötzlich alle. Ich lächelte nett aber sagte nichts. Stumm gab ich dem Lehrer mein Einschreiben. Dieser nickte nur mit einem leicht verkrampften Lächeln und hielt mir die Hand hin. Doch ich winkte nur etwas ab:" Tut mir leid, aber ich werde schnell krank und Carlisle hat gesagt es sei besser niemandem die Hand zu schütteln, zu viele Bakterien." Sagte ich und lächelte. Nun drehte ich mich wieder in Richtung Klasse und setzte mich einfach auf einen leeren Platz am Fenster. Ich spürte förmlich die Blicke die sie mir alle zuwarfen. Einige bewundernd, einige neidisch, einige abweisend, einige sogar etwas ängstlich.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln konnte ich mir nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum doch ich saß immer noch alleine auf meinem Platz.

Solange bis ein Junge mit mittellangem blondem Haar herein kam und ein breites Grinsen zu mir herüber warf. Er ging direkt auf mich zu doch ich wandte meinen Blick einfach ab.

**Schöner und schlauer.**

„Hey, du sitzt auf meinem Platz!" tönte er als er vor meinem Tisch zum stehen gekommen war und grinste mich immer noch breit an.

„Was solls, nicht so schlimm, setz ich mich eben hierher." Er lies seinen Rucksack neben mir auf den Tisch plumpsen und setzte sich auch schon auf den Stuhl neben mir. Sein Blick war immer noch auf mich gerichtet doch ich sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem er sein Zeug ausgepackt hatte drehte er sich ein Stück zu mir und versuchte meinen Blick zu erhaschen.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig hm?" fragte er und stubste mich nur leicht am Arm an.

„Wie der Rest der Sippe eben." Ertönte es dann von der Bank hinter uns. Die weibliche Stimme hinter mir hatte das eindeutig abwertend gemeint, dass hörte man in ihrer Stimme.

Wollte sie gerade meine Familie beleidigen?

**Schöner und schlauer.**

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Doch ich konnte nicht, mein Körper fuhr herum und gerade als ich das braunhaarige Mädchen hinter mir zurechtweisen wollte, fiel mir der Junge neben mir ins Wort.

„Wenigstens quasseln sie nicht so viel wie du Rebecca. Das macht dich nämlich wirklich nervtötend!" er hatte immer noch dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Das Mädchen hinter mir verzog etwas den Mund doch konterte nichts. Sie warf mir noch einen boshaften Blick zu bevor sie sich nun wieder zu ihren Freundinnen drehte.

Ich bewegte meinen Oberkörper wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition und sah den blonden Jungen neben mir verwundert an.

Hatte er mich gerade verteidigt?

„Danke." Sagte ich leise und lächelte ein wenig.

„Ach was, kein Problem, mein Name ist übrigens Tony."

„Renesmee." Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Renesmee Cullen nehm ich an?"

Ich nickte etwas. Hatte ich denn wirklich solche auffälligen Ähnlichkeiten mit meiner Familie?

Anscheinend.

Doch bevor ein Gespräch entstehen konnte ertönte die Schulglocke und der Unterricht begann. Sehr spannend war es nicht, das meiste kannte ich bereits aus den Büchern meines Opas. Es war aber dennoch ein schönes Gefühl hier, zwischen allen anderen unterrichtete zu werden. Es gab meinem Leben ein wenig Normalität.

Kurz bevor es zur Pause klingelte, schob mir Tony einen kleinen Zettel zu. Ich entfaltete ihn und in etwas krakeliger Schrift stand darauf:

_In der großen Pause Cafeteria, hinterster Tisch._

_Ich würde mich freuen._

_:)_

Mein Blick klebte auf dem Zettel. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich biss mir unsicher etwas auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Tony der mich freudig anstrahlte.

Doch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte es schon geklingelt und Tony war auf und davon.

Na toll.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle und ich steckte den kleinen Zettel in meine Hosentasche bevor ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte und das Zimmer ebenfalls verlies.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden Biologie vergingen wie im Fluge.

Ich saß allein und so musste ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass mir irgendwer Zettelchen zuschob oder mit mir tuscheln wollte. Nur die vielen Blicke, die mich förmlich löcherten waren immer noch geblieben. Das störte mich aber eher weniger.

Als es dann aber zur Mittagspause klingelte wurde ich etwas nervös.

Sollte ich wirklich in die Cafeteria gehen?

Etwas essen würde ich so oder so nicht.

Es sei denn es gäbe Bärenblut als Alternative zu den Burgern, was ich aber für mehr als unwarscheinlich hielt.

Ich entschied mich doch in die Cafeteria zu gehen.

Das war das Beste.

Das Unauffälligste.

Nunja, als ich durch die Cafeteria ging war ich nicht gerade unauffällig wie es schien, da fast alle Blicke mal wieder auf mir klebte. Doch nur ein Gesicht fiel mir besonders auf.

Tony, der mich mit seinem breiten Grinsen zu sich und seinen Freunden winkte.

Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln ab und lief elegant auf die Jungs zu.

Tony zog den leeren Stuhl neben sich etwas zurück und deutete so an ich solle mich setzte.

„Na? Gar keinen Hunger?" fragte er, immer noch grinsend.

Mist! Ich hatte vergessen mir, trotz der Tatsache das ich nichts Essen würde, ein Tablett mit Essen zu nehmen.

Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?

„Ich hab heute gut gefrühstückt." Log ich und lächelte nett.

Tony nickte und ich war froh, dass er nicht weiter nachhackte.

„Leute, das ist Renesmee." Tönte er zu seinen Jungs die etwas irritiert zu mir sahen.

„Renesmee?" wiederholten alle im Chor und sahen mich kichernd an.

„Was für ein merkwürdiger Name." Murmelte der Junge mir gegenüber. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und eine Knubbelnase.

„Also ich finde ihn schön." Sagte Tony geradeheraus und mir blieb der Atem weg.

Ich sah ihn kurz etwas verwirrt an doch versuchte mich dann wieder zu fangen.

Schöner und schneller.

Ich zog die Schultern etwas nach hinten und sah den Jungen mir gegenüber nun direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Du bist ganz schön unhöflich weißt du das? Du kannst gerne allen erzählen wie merkwürdig mein Name ist, aber mach das doch bitte wenn ich nicht dabei bin, ok?" ich grinste ihn selbstsicher an woraufhin sein Grinsen etwas unsicherer wurde.

„Wie heißt DU eigentlich?!" fragte ich dann und mein Blick war immer noch fest auf seine Augen gerichtet. Menschen wurden unsicher durch so etwas und ich wusste es genau auszunutzen.

Das Grinsen des Jungen verschwand, doch ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass das Grinsen von Tony wieder breiter wurde.

„Ich bin Jordan." Grummelte der Schwarzhaarige und sah etwas verunsichert auf den Tisch.

Die andern Jungs waren wohl beeindruckt und so stellten sie sich Einer nach dem Anderen vor.

Der große, etwas schlacksig wirkende Rothaarige war Kevin.

Der muskolöse Afroamerikaner links neben mir hieß Justin.

Gut.

Nun hatten sie hoffentlich Respekt vor mir.

Ich zog meine schwarze Stoffjacke aus da die Sonne direkt auf unseren Tisch schien. Nicht das mir warm war, nein, meine Körpertemperatur war konstant. Sie war niedriger als die normaler Menschen, aber dennoch fror ich nie und schwitzen war ebenfalls ein Fremdwort für mich. Aber ich musste gut schauspielern wenn sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollten.

Die Jungs begannen ihr Essen rein zu schlingen und ich sah zu.

Wie konnten sie so etwas nur essen?

Ich versuchte angestrengt bei dem Anblick nicht angewidert zu schauen. Das war wirklich abartig.

Die Stille wurde durchbrochen durch die Stimme von Justin der mit seinem Burger als Erster fertig war:" Und wie gefällt es dir hier an unserer Schule?" wollte er wissen und er lächelte mich nett an.

„Ich finde es wirklich toll hier." Antwortete ich doch ich wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Tony grinste frech und tönte:" Ganz logisch das es ihr gefällt, sie sitzt in Kunst schließlich neben mir."

Typisch pubertäres Verhalten.

Ich wollte gerade etwas kontern als Tony jedoch nach meinem Arm griff und mir zuzwinkerte.

Doch als er meine Haut berührte zog er seine Hand sofort wieder zurück und sah mich etwas besorgt an:" Du bist ganz schön kalt.." sagte er.

Ich reagierte blitzschnell und lies mir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen.

„Ich hab einen ziemlich niedrigen Blutdruck, das liegt daran." Sofort packte ich meine Strickjacke und zog sie mir wieder über.

Bewusst sah ich nun nicht in die Augen der Jungs. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst das sie eventuell ungläubig schauen würden. Doch glücklicherwiese durchbrach dann Kevin die Stille:" Das kenn ich, hat meine Mum auch." Murmelte er bevor er wieder herzhaft in seinen Burger biss.

Ich hingegen hätte jetzt wirklich gerne einen Freudentanz aufgeführt doch das verschob ich dann lieber auf später.

Ich ließ einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr huschen und lächelte süß den Jungs zu.

„Also dann Jungs, war nett mit euch, ich muss jetzt zu Chemie." Trällerte ich erleichtert und stand auf.

Gerade als ich die Cafeteria in Richtung Wissenschaftsräume verlassen wollte hörte ich aber hinter mir laute Schritte die nur von einer Person stammen konnte.

Das Grinsen das zu diesen Schritten gehörte konnte ich schon förmlich vor Augen sehen.

„Chemie?" erklang es dann auch schon freudig hinter mir und ich drehte mich ein wenig um, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Ich nickte und versuchte mein Lächeln nicht zu verlieren.

„Ich hab jetzt auch Chemie."

Als hätte ich das nicht schon fast gewusst.

Ich sagte nichts.

Ging einfach nur weiter den Gang entlang.

Rosalie hatte mich vorgewarnt was Soetwas anbelangte.

„Die Jungs in der Schule sind Hormonbündel, und du wirst eingefundenes Fressen für sie sein. Wir anderen sind da ein bisschen geschützter, wir haben ja alle einen Partner, da trauen sich die Jungs in der Schule nicht so an uns ran,.. Renesmee, versprich mir das du sie alle abblitzen lässt. Sei ruhig eiskalt zu ihnen!"

Rosalie hatte wieder diesen mütterlichen Blick drauf gehabt.

Sollte ich denn jetzt wirklich eiskalt zu ihm sein?

Er war schließlich wirklich nett zu mir, aus welchen Gründen wusste ich zwar noch nicht so ganz aber das war mir gerade auch ziemlich Schnuppe um ehrlich zu sein.

Wir betraten gemeinsam den Chemieraum und einige Momente später hatte es auch schon zur Stunde geklingelt.

Tony zog mich sanft zu einem leeren Stuhl und setzte sich selbst auf den daneben.

Diese Stunde verbrachte ich schweigend.

Es war nicht einfach einzuordnen welche Tipps meiner Familie ernst gemeint waren und welche nicht so ernst zu nehmen waren.

Schließlich hatte mein Vater meiner Mutter auch in der Schule kennen gelernt. Sie war damals auch ein Mensch. Warum also sollte ich nicht auch mit einem Menschen Kontakt haben dürfen? Schließlich wollte ich nicht einmal das gleiche wie mein Vater. Ich wollte keine romantische Beziehung zu diesem Tony, nein das wollte ich nun wirklich nicht.

Ich wollte einfach einen normalen Freund.

War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Ich verbrachte den Großteil der Stunde damit über diese Dinge nachzudenken.

Darüber nachzudenken was wohl das Richtige war.

Und schon klingelte die Schuluhr wieder und das bedeutete, dass ich für heute befreit war. Ich durfte nach Hause wo wohl alle schon sehnsüchtig auf mich warteten.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und wollte mich gerade verabschieden als Tony mich auch schon anstubste.

„Hey, willste heute Nachmittag nicht vielleicht zu unserem Footballspiel kommen? Ich würde mich wirklich freuen."

Er würde sich freuen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich muss noch viel aufarbeiten für die Schule."

Das war natürlich eine Lüge, aber so hielt ich mir die Option offen vielleicht doch nicht zu gehen.

„Naja, ich würde mich freuen. 17 Uhr geht's los." Erwiderte Tony und sein Grinsen war wieder zu sehen.

Er verließ schnell das Zimmer und ich packte meine Sachen zusammen.

Was für ein Tag.

Langsam ging ich in Richtung Parkplatz wo sich schon einige Jungs um mein Auto versammelt hatten und staunten.

Als ich auf mein Auto zuging und es per Fernbedienung öffnete gab es ein lautet Piepen von sich. Bei diesem Ton drehten sich Alle Köpfe vom Auto zu mir und bestaunten nun mich.

Ich Lächelte mein süßestes Lächeln und als wäre das ihr Stichwort gewesen, verschwanden sofort alle Jungs von meinem Wagen was es mir einfacher machte einzusteigen.

Ich ließ meinen Motor aufheulen und raste, in der Manier meines Vaters, vom Parkplatz.


	4. bellende Hunde beißen nicht

Bellende Hunde Beißen nicht.

„Er ist hübsch."

Alice stand bereits an der Treppe als ich aus der Garage kam.

„Mittelmäßig." Erwiderte ich ihr und ich wusste das sie wohl alles gesehen hatte. Ich musste etwas Lächeln als ich den Ausdruck auf Alice' Gesicht sah. Sie sah mich wie eine große Schwester an die mit ansah wie ihre kleine Schwester erwachsen wurde.

Beim vorbei gehen drückte ich kurz ihre Hand und zeigte ihr so meine Gefühle gegenüber Tony.

Gefühle - dieser Begriff war schon fast zu hoch gegriffen.

Ich fand ihn sympathisch und ich war beeindruckt davon wie er mich verteidigt hatte und wie offen er mit mir umging, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Oh.." Alice sah nun etwas enttäuscht aus.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ging in die Eingangshalle unseres riesigen Hauses und sofort bemerkte ich etwas.

Der Geruch von Wäldern, Blumen, Wiesen und Natur.

Der Geruch von allem Schönen.

Ich legte meinen Rucksack auf die Stufen welche in den erste Stock führten und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Jake, der auf dem großen, grünen Sofa saß hatte einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, ganz im Gegensatz zu Rosalie welche ein heiteres aber auch gehässiges Grinsen auf den wohlgeformten Lippen trug. Sie saß lässig auf einem der vielen, Antik wirkenden Sesseln und es wirkte so als ob sie auf mich warten würden.

Nachdem ich durch den Türrahmen getreten war heiterte sich auch Jakes Gesicht schlagartig auf. Er Lächelte mich an doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Ich stutzte erst etwas doch Rosalie zog mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich will ihn unbedingt sehen." Rief sie freudig und warf Jake wieder einen hämischen Blick zu.

Was hatten sie nur alle?

Ich ging auf Rosalie zu und legte meine Hand kurz auf ihre eisige Wange um ihr Tonys Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Er ist nur ein Schulfreund, ok?" murmelte ich etwas verlegen und meine Wangen fühlten sich etwas wärmer als sonst an. Warum dachten nur alle das ich auch nur irgendwelche Gefühle für diesen Jungen hatte? Das war doch absolut aus der Luft gegriffen, schließlich kannte ich ihn nun erst seit ein paar Stunden. War meine Familie tatsächlich der Auffassung das ich wie diese ganzen pubertären Mädchen auf meiner Schule war? Das ich mich sofort und unwiderruflich in einen dahergelaufenen Jungen verliebte?

Nein, so war ICH nicht!

„Also ich finde ihn süß. Aber erzähl das nicht deinem Onkel Emmett!" Rosalie zwinkerte mir scherzhaft zu und lächelte dann wieder ihr typisch mütterliches Lächeln das sonst nur meine Mutter, Bella draufhatte.

Jake hingegen grummelte nur leise etwas unverständliches doch als ich ihn ansah, lächelte er wieder.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?" versuchte ich abzulenken.

„Sie sind jagen, morgen soll es wieder bewölkt werden und sie wollen nicht unbedingt durstig zur Schule gehen." Trällerte Rosalie und erhob sich dann von ihrem Sessel.

Gutgelaunt wie selten verließ sie das Wohnzimmer und ging hinaus zu Alice um mit ihr zu tuscheln. Ich hatte zwar ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör aber ich vernahm nur ein leises Gegrummel von draußen also wollten sie ganz offensichtlich nicht das ich etwas verstand.

Ich drehte mich zu Jake und der sah mich bereits fragend an: "Und?"

„Es war …" ich suchte nach dem richtigen Wort das etwas wie den heutigen tag perfekt beschreiben konnte: „Normal."

Jake lachte und strich sich durch seine Haare bevor er mich dann wieder etwas ernster ansah: „Und das andere?"

Kurz musste ich überlegen was er meinen könnte als mir einfiel was Jake wohl noch interessieren würde.

„Hat Alice euch auch davon erzählt?!" fragte ich leicht genervt woraufhin Jake grinsend mit dem Kopf nickte.

Ich seufzte leise, in dieser Familie hatte man wirklich kein Privatleben.

Ein Vater der Gedanken lesen konnte, eine Tante die die Zukunft sah und einen Onkel der die Gefühle anderer beeinflussen konnte – HERLICH!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zum Footballspiel gehen werde." Murmelte ich und ließ mich etwas nach hinten sinken. Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte daran wie ich zwischen einem Haufen Unbekannter saß und begafft wurde. Nicht wirklich prickelnder Zeitvertreib.

„Schade." Grummelte Jake gekünstelt traurig und spielte etwas mit meinem Haar.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir zusammen gehen, aber wenn du nicht magst." Mit einem leisen Seufzten stand Jake nun langsam vom Sofa auf doch ich hatte bereits sein warmes Handgelenk ergriffen.

„Wirklich?" ich sah ihn mit großen, glänzenden Augen an. Sein Nicken zeigte mir das er es ernst meinte. Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren. Es war nicht nur so das ich gerne mit Jacob Zeit verbrachte, es war auch so das dieser Auftritt wohl positive Folgen für mich haben könnte. Wenn ich mit Jacob zu dem Spiel ginge, würden wohl alle denken er wäre mein fester Freund und das würde die Jungs wohl abschrecken. Allen voran Tony, der sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen sollte.

Perfekt dachte ich mir und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wir hatten noch Zeit also schaltete ich den Fernseher ein nachdem ich Jake wieder zu mir aufs Sofa gezogen hatte. Sein Ausdruck war nun wieder viel entspannter und sein Lächeln erschien mir wieder echt.

Wir hatten exakt eine halbe Stunde bevor Alice dann auch schon ins Wohnzimmer tänzelte und mich vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Ähhm? Hab ich was ausgefressen?" fragte ich sie leicht irritiert als sie nach einigen Sekunden immer noch einfach nur dastand und mich anstarrte.

Ein leises Schnauben kam von ihr und sie funkelte mich böse an:" Du hast in einer Stunde ein Date und bist noch immer nicht umgezogen? Wie soll ich dir da bitteschön die Haare machen?" fragte sie mich empört und zog mich auch schon von Sofa. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln begleitete sie mich nun die Treppen hinauf und ich warf Jacob einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch dieser sah anstatt mir Alice an und murmelte nur leicht unverständlich:" Es ist KEIN Date ok?"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte ich unwillkürlich etwas zusammen.

Alice kicherte nur leise.

Doch ohne noch etwas zu sagen oder mich gegen Alice zu wehren, ließ ich mich in mein Zimmer führen. Alice durchwühlte meinen Kleiderschrank und legte einige Kleider zurecht.

„Heute wird es ziemlich warm werden."

Beim Blick aus dem Fenster stellte ich fest, dass sie wohl recht hatte, da die Sonne immer noch so stark schien wie am Morgen.

Nachdem Alice sich entschieden hatte welches Kleid ich tragen sollte und mir ein wenig Make-up aufgetragen hatte steckte sie mir meine Haare kunstvoll hoch.

Ihr machte es eine solche Freude mich so zu stylen das ich geduldig alles über mich ergehen ließ. Ihr Lächeln belohnte mich für meine Geduld.

„So fertig." Trällerte Alice erheitert und entfernte sich einen Schritt von mir um mich zu betrachten.

„Entzückend!" frohlockte sie und klatschte in die Hände.

„Darf ich jetzt endlich zum Spiel gehen?" fragte ich sie scherzhaft und sie nickte heftig.

Gemeinsam gingen wir wieder runter und Jake, der uns wohl gehört hatte, stand bereits an der untersten Stufe um mich in Empfang zu nehmen. Sein breites Grinsen verwandelte sich, sobald er mich gesehen hatte in einen Ausdruck der Bewunderung. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse.

„Bin ich overdresed?" fragte ich ihn kichernd und er schüttelte, mit offen stehendem Mund, den Kopf.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!" kam es dann endlich von Jacob woraufhin ich lächeln musste. Ich mochte es wenn Jacob so etwas sagte. Seinen Blick hatte er immer noch nicht von mir gelenkt und er musterte mich immer wieder von oben bis unten als Alice, die hinter mir ebenfalls stehen geblieben war sich nun räusperte und Jake so aus den Gedanken riss.

Jacobs Blick huschte nun zu meiner Tante und sofort wurde sein Blick etwas entschuldigend.

Er kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf und lächelte mich dann etwas unbeholfen an:" Können wir?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Was hatte er nur?

Ich nickte etwas und ging die letzten Stufen zu ihm herab um mich dann auch schon in Richtung Garage zu wenden.

„Willst du fahren?" fragte ich Jake leise und wedelte mit den Autoschlüsseln meines Wagens.

„Na klar! Was für eine Frage!" und da war es wieder, das grinsen das ich so an ihm mochte.

Es stand ihm einfach.

Ich winkte Alice noch einmal zum Abschied und verschwand dann auch schon mit Jake in der Garage. Grinsend öffnete er erst mir die Tür und stieg dann selbst ein. Der Motor schnurrte laut auf und Jakes Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken musste nun auch ich grinsen.

Jake trat aufs Gaspedal und legte, kaum hatten wir die Garage verlassen auch schon den zweiten gang ein, dann den dritten und vierten.

Mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit fuhr er die kurvige Straße in Richtung Stadt. Er genoß es schnelle Autos zu fahren, fast wie mein Vater.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich innerlich lachen. Schon der Gedanke die beiden vergleichen zu wollen war eigentlich mehr als abwegig.

Dank Jacobs unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, die fast der von Onkel Emmett gleich kam waren wir recht schnell an der Schule angelangt. Es waren bereits einige Leute hier doch dennoch konnte ich sofort die Person finden die ich suchte. Er trug einen weißes, recht auffälliges Shirt auf dem der Name unserer Schulmannschaft stand. Zumindest nahm ich an das es der Name unserer Mannschaft war.

Die Wolves.

„Wirklich erstklassiger Name." Murmelte Jacob grinsend als er bemerkt hatte, dass ich Tony angestarrte. Eine sanfte Röte kam über meine Lippen und ich musste verlegen Lächeln.

Warum errötete ich?

„Ja, der Name hat was." Erwiderte ich und machte meinen Gurt ab um auch schon auszusteigen. Jake tat es mir gleich und sah sich nun auch um. Sein Blick war skeptisch und als er Tony erblickte, welcher sich schon auf uns zu bewegte, wurde sein Blick sogar etwas grimmig. Ich hingegen konnte über seine Reaktion nur grinsen. Seid wann hatte er denn Probleme mit Menschen? Normalerweise hatte nur Onkel Jasper einen solchen Blick drauf wenn er unter Menschen musste.

„Da bist du ja!" sagte Tony fröhlich und grinste mir entgegen, wie er es schon den ganzen Tag in der Schule getan hatte.

„Hi." Grummelte Jacob ohne mir Zeit zu lassen ihn vorzustellen.

Sein Gesicht sah nicht sehr fröhlich aus und genau das war es wohl auch das Tonys Grinsen verschwinden ließ. Ich stellte mich an Jacobs Seite und piekste ihm, ohne das Tony es merkte, unsanft in die Seite. Er war wirklich manchmal unmöglich. Wie meine Mutter und mein Vater war Jacob einfach viel zu vorsichtig und misstrauisch. Und auch er konnte gefährlich aussehen wenn er es wollte. Er war schließlich ziemlich groß und muskulös und mit diesem finsteren Blick konnte er schon fast als Schwerverbrecher durchgehen. Auf mich wirkte es natürlich schon längst nicht mehr angsteinflößend wenn er so dreinschaute aber Tony irritierte es eindeutig.

„Das ist Jacob." Sagte ich dann und lächelte Tony süß an um ihn von Jakes Gesicht abzulenken.

„Freut mich." Antwortete Tony nun und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Wir werden sehen." Murrte es neben mir und erneut verpasste ich Jake einen kleinen Stoß.

„Lasst uns doch schon mal einen Sitzplatz suchen, ich will nicht ganz hinten sitzen." Sagte ich kichernd um nun auch Jake wieder zu beruhigen.

Er war eben einfach zu misstrauisch.


	5. Warnungen

Warnungen

„Jake!" die Stimme meiner Mutter durchdrang das Haus als Jacob und ich die Eingangstür betreten hatten. Etwas irritiert sah ich zu Jake doch dieser hatte seinen Blick ins innere des Hauses gerichtet.

Was war denn nun schon wieder los?

Ich betrat unser Haus und suchte meine Mutter die allem Anschein nach ziemlich wütend war. Dank ihrem lauten und aufgebrachten Schnauben konnte ich sie schnell finden. Sie, Alice und Rosalie saßen im Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter sah Jacob, der hinter mir hergelaufen war, grimmig an und erneut stutzte ich.

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Schnell ließ ich alle Erinnerungen der letzten 24 Stunden noch einmal an mir vorbei huschen.

Nein – da war nichts was meine Mutter hätte so wütend machen können.

„Wie kannst du nur?" zischte meine Mutter mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und starrte immer noch Jake an.

„Ähm.. hi Mum." Murmelte ich und sah sie immer noch verwirrt an.

Alice sprang auf und nahm mich schützend in den Arm bevor sie mich ebenfalls mit aufs Sofa zog.

„Das tut mir so leid für dich Renesmee.." wisperte sie und auch Rosalie schenkte mir nun einen bemitleidenden Blick.

Was war hier los?

Es gab rein gar nichts was mich zum Mittelpunkt allen Mitleids machen sollte.

Ich sah kurz zu Jake doch dieser sah meiner Mutter in die Augen. Seine Muskeln waren unnatürlich angespannt.

Machte er sich etwa bereit dafür, dass meine Mutter ihn angreifen würde?

Rosalie nahm zärtlich meine Hand und sah mich mütterlich an:" Das renkt sich schon wieder.." doch ich ließ sie nicht ausreden.

Ein lautes Grollen kam aus meiner Kehle und daraufhin sahen mich alle erschrocken an. Sogar die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter und von Jake hatte ich nun wieder erlangt.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist hier eigentlich los?!" fragte ich nun klar verständlich woraufhin ich von den Frauen meiner Familie einen skeptischen blick erntete.

Nur Alice hatte einen Funken des Verstehens in ihrem Blick. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas höher und ein leises „oh.." kam aus ihrem Mund:" Du warst gar nicht dabei?" fragte sie mich dann.

Es gab keinen Zweifel: Alice hatte eine Vision gehabt, aber anscheinend war diese etwas unscharf gewesen, was kein Wunder war da sie wohl mit Jake zu tun hatte.

„Bei was soll ich denn dabei gewesen sein?" fragte ich nun und ein leises seufzten kam aus meiner Kehle.

Alice strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf und sah kurz zu meiner Mutter. Mein Blick folgte ihrem und meine Mutter nickte Alice zu. Ich führte meinen Blick zurück zu Alice als sie begann mit ihrer Glockenstimme zu erzählen.

„Er hat deinem Freund gedroht." Sagte Alice nun und ich sah etwas irritiert zu Jake, welcher einfach nur grinste.

„Du hast ihm gedroht?" wiederholte ich nun fragend und meine Stimme klang ziemlich überrascht.

„Naja, ich würde es eher warnen nennen." Murmelte er und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Du hast gesagt du würdest ihm alle seine hormongesteuerten Knochen brechen wenn er sich nicht von Renesmee fern hällt!" knurrte Rosalie nun empört und warf Jake einen finsteren Blick zu. Erneut wurde auch der Blick meiner Mutter schärfer und ihr Kiefer spannte sich sichtbar an.

Ich verstand nicht direkt was das für ein Problem sein sollte.

Jake hatte den Moment in dem ich eine Toilette aufgesucht hatte wohl genutzt um eindeutig die Grenzen abzustecken. Es war doch nicht schlecht Tony klar zu machen, dass er mir nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Eine romantische Beziehung würde doch nur Probleme für unsere Familie bringen, also was war daran schlecht das Jacob diesen jungen in die Schranken gewiesen hatte?

Bei der Erinnerung an den ängstlichen Blick von Tony den er mir zugeworfen hatte als ich von der Toilette gekommen war musste ich kurz schmunzeln.

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm." Sagte ich nun und stand auf. Ein schmunzeln lag auf meinen Lippen und ich piekte Jake kurz in die Rippen.

„Jetzt weiß er wenigstens, dass es keinen Sinn hat sich mir zu nähern." Sagte ich erfreut doch die Gesichter meiner Familie waren immer noch nicht heiterer.

„Das verstehst du nicht Renesmee." Sagte meine Mutter merklich ruhiger zu mir und lächelte mich schief an:" geh bitte nach oben ja? Wir müssen noch kurz mit Jacob sprechen." .

Nur widerwillig verabschiedete ich mich von Jake indem ich ihn umarmte. Hinter meinem Rücken vernahm ich in diesem Moment ein wütendes Grollen, welchem ich aber keine Beachtung schenkte.

Ich stieg die Treppen hinauf und begab mich in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte ich mich jedoch nicht ins Bett sondern rollte den runden Teppich zusammen und legte mich flach auf den Boden. Das Ohr fest an den Boden gepresst versuchte ich einige Worte von unten zu erhaschen. Ich war zwar mir einem übermenschlichen Gehör ausgestattet aber wenn sie da unten flüsterten verstand ich dennoch nur wenig.

„Du weißt genau was ich davon halte Jacob!"

„Bella.." Jakes Stimme klang beschwichtigend.

„NEIN!" zischte die Stimme meiner Mutter erneut:" Nichts Bella! Ich will nicht das du so etwas jemals wieder tust hast du verstanden!? Renesmee soll eine Wahl haben!"

Jake verstummte doch sein nun schnellerer Herzschlag war deutlich zu vernehmen.

„Ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie.." Jake sprach leise und so verstand ich nur die ersten Worte.

„Das ist mir egal Jacob! Hier geht es nicht um dich! Hier geht es um Renesmee!" die Stimme meiner Tante Rosalie erklang und ein Knurren das jedoch nicht vampirischen Ursprungs sein konnte ertönte.

Ein lautes Klirren folgte und dann war es Still.

Ich stand langsam auf und meine Beine fühlten sich zittrig an. Mit tappsigen Schritten verließ ich mein Zimmer wieder und ging die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer hinab.

Auf dem Boden waren Porzelansplitter verteilt und die Wohnungstür stand weit offen. Der Duft von Jake schwappte in die Wohnung doch er war bereits schwach geworden.

Mein Blick glitt von der Tür zu meinen Tanten und meiner Mutter.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie sich mein hals ein wenig zu schnürte und ging die letzten Stufen nun auch noch hinab. Meine Mutter sah mich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und Tante Alice sprang sofort auf um mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie hatte ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen:" Es ist alles in Ordnung Nessie." Sagte sie leise.

„Nenn mich nicht so." flüsterte ich als antwort.

Ich mochte es nicht wenn mich irgendwer außer Jake so nannte.

Alice nickte und ihr Lächeln verschwand dennoch nicht. Sie legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich sanft wieder in Richtung Treppen.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett ja?" sagte sie und warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer bevor sie mich dann wieder hochgeleitete.

Ich wehrte mich nicht.

Ich fühlte mich gerade so stumpf, fast schon taub.

Sie öffnete den Schrank und drückte mir einen Schlafanzug in die Hand bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie müde ich war. Meine Augen wurden immer schwerer. Alice betrat den Raum als ich mich fertig umgezogen hatte und ich setzte mich aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig zog meine Tante die Bettdecke zurück und ich legte mich auf den Rücken. Sie deckte mich zu und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

„Was habt ihr da unten geredet?" kam es fast atemlos aus meiner Kehle doch Alice schüttelte nur langsam und sanft den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihre kalte Hand strich mir beruhigend über die Stirn.

Ich hätte nun lieber eine warme Hand gehabt die mich in den Schlaf streichelte aber Alice tat dennoch ihr Bestes.

Es brauchte nicht lang bis ich eindöste.

Es war eine unruhige Nacht.

Aber ich hatte das Gefühl das immer jemand an meinem Bett gesessen hatte.

Das machte es erträglicher.


	6. short black hair

short black hair

"Guten Morgen Nessie!"

Alices' Glockenstimme hallte durch das Haus als ich gerade mein Zimmer verlassen hatte und die ersten Treppenstufen nach unten nahm. Ich rollte etwas genervt mit den Augen. In dieser Familie konnte man nichts tun ohne das mindestens _Eine_ bescheid wusste.

"Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!" murmelte ich leise doch in dem Wissen das sie es sicher hören würde. Ich übersprang die letzten 3 Treppenstufen und landete beinahe lautlos auf dem dunklen Parkett um dann auch schon in die Küche zu treten. Ich atmete tief ein und ein gedehntes Gähnen kam aus meiner Kehle während ich meine Augen etwas zusammenkneifte.

"Guten Morgen Nessie!" ertönte eine tiefe, heißere Stimme die mich sofort wieder dazu brachte meine Augen zu öffnen und mich im Raum umzusehen. Zwei Reihen blendend weißer Zähne strahlten mir entgegen und in verbindung mit der rostbraunen Haut zauberten sie mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

"Morgen Jake." erwiederte ich freundlicher und diesmal rollte Tante Alice mit den Augen. Sie saß auf der Küchenzeile und blätterte gerade in einem Katalog während Jasper mir Pfannkuchen machte.

Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl der genau Jake gegenüber stand und betrachtete ihn genau. Seine kurzen pechschwarzen Haare waren unordentlich, er trug zu meiner Überraschung ein Shirt, dessen Ärmel abgerissen waren und seine kurze Jeanshose die hier und da Flecken von Öl und Erde hatte. Jake trug normalerweise nie ein Shirt wenn er hier war. Er fand es einfach praktischer ohne da er ja sowieso nicht frieren konnte.

Ich wandte mich zu Tante Alice und sah sie fragend an:"Wo sind denn Momma und Dad?".

Alice hob ihren Kopf und sah mich kurz etwas erschrocken blinzelnd an ehe Jasper mir antwortet:"Sie sind jagen Engel." sagte er und schenkte mir ein Lächeln bevor er sich wieder dem herd widmete.

Alice sah kurz irritiert zu Jasper ehe sie aber wieder zu mir sah und süß lächelte:"Ja,..sie sind jagen." pflichtete sie Jasper bei und widmete sich schnell wieder dem Katalog.

"Hmm.." murmelte ich und wandte meinen Blick wieder zu Jacob.

Irgendetwas war komisch und ich hatte das dumme Gefühl das es mit dem vorherigen Abend zu tun hatte. Jakes Blick lag auf meinen zierlichen, weißen Händen ehe er zu mir aufschaute und grinste.

Doch dieses Grinsen war anders. Es erschien mir auf eine unangenehme Art aufgesetzt.

Doch ehe ich auch nur einen Gedanken äußern konnte riss mich Jasper aus den Gedanken indem er geräuschvoll den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch stellte. Ich blinzelte etwas erschrocken doch nahm mir dann einen bevor ich zu Jake sah:"Guten Apetit Jake." sagte ich und neigte etwas den kopf doch Jake hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

"Keinen Hunger Nessie.." sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang tonlos. Es war als ob ihn etwas bedrückte. Sein Blick, der meinem nun eindeutig auswich verriet es.

Ich blickte kurz zu Alice und Jasper die meinen Blick bemerkten und tuschelnd das Zimmer nun verließen.

"Jake? Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte ich ihn leise und legte den Pfannkuchen den ich mir eben genommen hatte wieder zurück auf den Teller ehe ich diesen unachtsam zur Seite schob.

"Nein Nessie, alles in bester Ordnung." erwiederte Jake und als er mich nun ansah funkelten seine Augen wieder etwas.

"Ich glaube du siehst Gespenster kleine Nessie.." fügte Jake dann grinsend hinzu als er sah das mein besorgter Blick sich nicht gelockert hatte.

Dann beugte er sich etwas über den Tisch zu mir und strich mir mit seiner angenehm warmen Hand eine der goldenen Locken aus dem Gesicht die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatten und meine Haut begann kurz zu kribbeln. Doch so schnell wie er sich zu mir gebeugt hatte ließ er seine hand auch wieder nach hinten schnellen. Sein Blick war kurz etwas besorgt, fast schon ängstlich doch dann wandte er seinen kopf schnell ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Nach dem Frühstück könnten wir ein wenig an den Strand gehen, oder was denkst du?" Jacobs Stimme klang heißer und etwas zittrig was mich erneut kurz stutzen lies doch als er wieder begann zu grinsen nickte ich heftig.

"Das klingt gut.." erwiederte ich leise.

**********************************************************

Der Wind, der salzige Meeresluft mit sich führte bließ mir ins Gesicht. Es fühlte sich kühl an, als würde ich von einem Eisblock angeblasen...

Oder von einem Mitglied meiner Familie.

Ich musste schmunzeln.

Der Sand unter meinen schuhlosen Füßen war feinkörnig und war gespickt mit kleinen Muscheln und hier und da lag nasser Seetang. Der Himmel war wie immer mausgrau aber heute störte mich dieses Grau nicht.

"Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen Nessie?"

Jakes tiefes Lachen erklang und ich nahm noch einen letzten tiefen Atemzug bevor ich ihm schließlich folgte.

Er war schon einige Meter weitergegangen da ich einfach stehen geblieben war doch ich hatte trotzdem kein Problem ihn wieder einzuholen.

In meiner linken Hand hatte ich meine Schuhe und so griff ich mit meiner Rechten nach Jakes viel zu warmer Hand.

Ich zeigte ihm die Erinnerung an das letzte mal das ich am Strand in La Push gewesen war.

_Es war einer der wenigen sonnigen Tage in Forks und ich war noch klein. Vielleicht so groß wie eine 4 oder 5 jährige doch geistig schon viel weiter. Es war das erste mal gewesen das meine Eltern mich alleine mit Jake zum Strand gehen ließen._

_Wir spielten mit Quil, Seth und Paul am Strand und am Ende bauten die Jungs eine riesige Sandburg für mich._

_Einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens._

Jake drückte etwas meine Hand.

"Das kommt mir schon eine Ewigkeit vor.." flüsterte er und ein weiches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Doch dieses Lächeln hielt nur einen Moment, dann wurde sein Gesicht einen Ticken gequälter. Außenstehende hätten diese Veränderung wohl kaum gemerkt aber ich sah sie genau. Ich sah das etwas nicht stimmte auch wenn Jake versuchte es vor mir zu verheimlichen.

Der Indianerjunge entzog mir nach noch einem weiteren Moment zaghaft seine Hand und steckte sie in die Tasche seiner zerschlissenen Jeans.

Ich sah mit neugierigem aber auch besorgtem Blick zu ihm auf und zog eine meiner perfekten Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Alles in Ordnung Jake?" fragte ich leise und versuchte seine Mimik zu durchschauen.

"Alles bestens Nessie. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Mach dir keine Sorgen.

Ich sollte mir keine Sorgen machen.

Meine Hand ballte sich unmerklich zur Faust und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht einfach loszuschreien.

Immer sagten alle ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich solle nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. ich solle das nur meinen Eltern oder meinen Tanten und Onkeln überlassen. Egal um was es ging: ich war immer außen vor und sollte mir keine Sorgen machen!

Ich fühlte mich außgegrenzt. Alle behandelten mich wie ein Kleinkind das ich ohne Zweifel nicht mehr war. Vielleicht hatte ich noch keine 100 Jahre gelebt wie die meisten meiner Familie aber deshalb war ich doch noch lange kein Kind mehr.

"Natürlich...alles bestens...das seh ich ja." erwiederte ich flappsig und sofort wandte sich Jakes Kopf zu mir um.

Er sah überrascht aus.

Doch dann zwang er sich erneut zu einem Lächeln das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.

"Nessie,.." er strich mir eine Locke hinters Ohr:"...es ist wirklich alles gut.".

"Und warum schaust du dann so traurig?" fragte ich ihn und setzte einen erbosten Blick auf.

"Ich schau doch gar nicht..." mitten im Satz unterbrach er da er meinen Blick wohl mitbekommen hatte.

Dann rollte er mit den Augen und wandte seinen Blick geschwind ab. Anscheinend fühlte er sich ertappt. Gut so.

"Sag mir die Wahrheit Jake.." forderte ich ihn auf, achtete aber darauf das meine Stimme sanft klang. Er erfasste wieder meine kühle Hand und zog mich zu einem stück Treibholz das aussah wie ein Baumstamm. Er setzte sich darauf und zog mich auf seinen Schoß ehe er in die Wellen starrte.

"Ich hab dich lieb,..das weißt du doch Nessie,oder?" fragte er mich und im ersten Moment wollte ich bei dieser Frage loslachen. Diese Frage war lächerlich. Natürlich wusste ich das er mich lieb hatte. Doch als ich seinen ernsten eher fast schon traurigen Blick sah stuzte ich.

"Natürlich weiß ich das Jake...aber warum bist du denn deshalb traurig?" fragte ich ihn und neigte etwas den Kopf um seinen Blick besser erhaschen zu können.

Er hielt kurz inne ehe er für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte und als Jake ausatmete wurde meine Haut von einem angenehm warmen Luftzug umschmeichelt.

"Es ist nicht so einfach kleine Nessie.." gab er zurück und ich sackte etwas in mir zusammen.

"Was ist nicht so einfach?" fragte ich nun deutlicher.

Warum mussten immer alle so viel um den heißen Brei herum reden?

Er blickte immernoch ins Meer und sein Mund öffnete sich zur Antwort doch dann blieb er dennoch stumm. Er sah wieder zu mir und für einen Moment war es so als würde er von meinen Augen hypnotisiert. Er hob die Hand und strich mit eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht wobei seine warmen Fingerspitzen hauchzart mein Gesicht berührten.

Dann aber lächelte er wieder gequält und ich wusste das er nur lächelte um mich zu besänftigen:"Ach..nicht weiter wichtig Ness, du solltest dir nicht so viel den hübschen Kopf über sowas zerbrechen." kam es dann heißer aus seiner Kehle und mein Blick wurde härter.

Ich löste mich eher unsanft von ihm und stand auf um einen Schritt von ihm weg zu machen.

"Jake! Wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort sagst was mit dir los ist!" zischte ich wütend und ballte erneut meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Er blinzelte erschrocken doch sah dann verzweifelt zur Seite:"Ich kann nicht Nessie..." kam es leise aus seinem Mund und in dem Moment wurde ich richtig sauer.

Ihm ging es schlecht und er stritt es ab.

Ich hasste es ihn so zu sehen und das Gefühl in mir ihm helfen zu wollen wurde immer größer. Doch anstatt mit mir zu reden, ließ er mir nicht einmal eine kleine Chance ihm beizustehen.

Ich wandte mich mit wütenden, schwarzen Augen von ihm ab und rannte über den Strand zurück zum Wald. Meine Füße glitten nur so über den Waldboden und da ich keine Wolfspfoten hinter mir hörte zügelte ich etwas mein Tempo.

Ich war so wütend das sich mein Bauch unangenehm angespannt hatte und meine Sicht von aufkommenden Tränen verdeckt wurde.

Endlich am Haus angekommen betrat ich nach einander die einzelnen Räume und fand das Haus leer, was mir auch ganz recht war.

Mit stampfenden Schritt ging ich hinauf in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu bevor ich mich auf mein bett warf.

Ich starrte hinauf an die Decke meines Zimmers und begann die weißen Deckenplatten zu zählen.

Eine meiner kleinen Angewohnheiten. Wenn ich wütend war ohne ähnlich emotional belastet begann ich oft Dinge zu zählen.

Ich war gerade bei der dritten Reihe angelangt als es unten an der Tür klingelte. Ein wütendes Seufzten verließ meine Lippen und ich drehte mich auf den Bauch um mir ein kissen über den Kopf zu legen. Ich hatte nun beim besten Willen keine Lust auf Besuch.

Nach ein paar Minuten klingelte es erneut und ich nahm entnervt das Kissen von meinem kopf um es gegen die Wand zu werfen.

Ein leises Knurren entwich meiner Kehle und ich lauschte auf.

War das Jacob?

Ich hörte einen Herzschlag. Aber dieser Herzschlag war nicht so langsam und kraftvoll wie der von Jacob.

Ich stutzte.

Wer konnte das sein?

In der Stadt kannten uns zwar schon viele Leute aber niemand stand uns so Nahe das er hätte einen Besucht planen können.

Langsam stand ich auf und wie in zeitlupe ging ich hinunter zur Tür um diese zaghaft zu öffnen.

Kaum stand die Tür nun offen wurde ich vom Mann vor mir herzlich umarmt.

Dann löste er sich wieder von mir und grinste mich breit an bevor er wie selbstverständlich kurz über meine Locken strich.

Ich musterte ihn überrascht. Er war groß, nicht ganz so groß wie Jake aber dennoch überragte er mich um einiges. Er hatte breite Schultern und sah muskolös aus. Seine kurzen schwarzen Haare standen stachelig ab und seine haut war in einem sanften Braun. Seine Augen waren dunkel und sie strahlten etwas geheimnissvolles aus.

"Wer sind sie?"


	7. Familienfreunde

Familienfreunde

**"Wer sind sie?"**

„Das würde ich aber auch gerne mal wissen!" eine bedrohliche Stimme erklang. Durch die breite Statur des Mannes vor mir konnte ich die Person nicht erkennen die sich jetzt zu Wort gemeldet hatte aber ich wusste genau wer es war. Der melodische Herzschlag verriet es mir.

Ein für Menschenohren lautloses Knurren entwich Jacob der immer noch hinter dem Mann stand der mich gerade eben umarmt hatte und er verschränkte die muskolösen Arme vor der Brust. Der Mann vor mir schmunzelte etwas.

War er denn gar nicht eingeschüchtert? Sogar mich hatte Jakes bedrohliche Stimme kurz zum erzittern gebracht.

„Knurr mich doch nicht so an Jacob." Kam es dann mit einer unglaublich sanften Stimme aus der Kehle des Unbekannten und er wandte sich etwas zu dem immer noch grimmig dreinschauenden Jacob.

Wie hatte er das hören können?

Jake musterte den Mann und bereits nach einigen Momenten wurde sein Blick freundlicher aber er blieb noch genauso neugierig.

„Nahuel?" kam es dann zögerlich aus Jakes Kehle und er ließ seine Arme auseinanderwandern die nun wieder links und rechts von ihm herabhingen. Der Mann, der anscheinend Nahuel hieß nickte etwas und wandte nochmals kurz den Blick zu mir bevor er Jake höflich seine Hand hinhielt die Jake kurz mit seiner riesigen Pranke schüttelte.

„Ähmm.. freut mich ja das ihr euch kennt und ich will ja nicht unhöflich werden, aber WER BIST DU?!" fragte ich etwas genervt. Ich kam mir gerade ignoriert vor und das mochte ich überhaupt nicht.

Der Mann wandte sich sofort wieder zu mir um und ein entschuldigender Blick zückte sein hübsches Gesicht. Das musste ich zugeben. Er war wirklich unglaublich schön.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe dich wohl etwas überrumpelt. Mein Name ist Nahuel." Er schenkte mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln und zog dann eine Augenbraue etwas in die Höhe: "nun, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, aber ich bin sicher du kannst dich noch erinnern.".

Ich dachte nach.

Musterte die für einen Menschen wohl atemberaubende Figur und bemerkte, dass er mir tatsächlich bekannt vorkam. Er strahlte etwas Bekanntes aus. Aber auch etwas sehr Mysteriöses. Schon alleine sein Lächeln machte mich auf eine Art und Weise neugierig und ich musste zugeben das es mich ein wenig faszinierte.

Ich musste nachdenken bevor ich darauf kam aber dank meines sehr guten Gedächtnisses kam ich schließlich darauf.

Mir kam eine Erinnerung in den Sinn die ich schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet hatte.

_Draußen fiel Schnee und ich saß mit Jacob, der mich in seine warmen Arme genommen hatte, auf der Veranda als die Tür unseres Hauses aufging und Nahuel herauskam. Er lächelte mich mit diesem bezaubernden Lächeln an und hatte seine Hände verlegen in die Taschen seiner Hose gesteckt._

„_Nun, ich möchte mich verabschieden." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme die für mich bezaubernd klang. Ich fand sie sogar noch schöner als die meiner Tanten oder die meines Vaters. Sie klang einfach einzigartig und ließ mich schon damals lächeln. Ich löste mich von Jacob und tappste auf Nahuel zu der mich überrascht ansah dann aber schmunzelte. Ich hüpfte ihm in die Arme und bemerkte das seine Temperatur der meinen genau glich._

„_Du bist ja gar nicht kalt." sagte ich damals voller kindlicher Überraschung und blinzelte erschrocken doch Nahuels Lächeln blieb bestehen._

„_Nun, das liegt daran das ich wie du nur zur Hälfte Vampir bin kleine Renesmee." Erklärte er mit liebevoller Stimme und strich mir eine meiner Locken aus dem Gesicht bevor er seine Hand auf meine Wange legte._

„_Dann sind wir gleich?" fragte ich ihn naiv und er musste kurz kichern._

„_So könnte man es sagen." Erwiederte er doch da packte mich Jake schon sanft von hinten und zog mich in die seinen Arme._

„_Nessie muss langsam ins Bett, es ist schon spät." Sagte er eher flappsig und blickte zu Nahuel. Dieser ging nochmals einen Schritt auf uns zu und lächelte mir süß zu._

„_Nun dann kleine Renesmee, auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen." Er hauchte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann auch schon im Schnee._

_Mein Blick folgte ihm._

„Nahuel, der Halbvampir?" fragte ich und meine Augen wurden größer.

Er nickte und sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter bis es sich zu einem Grinsen entwickelte.

„Genau." Erwiederte er und bedachte mich mit einem Blick der mich zum Erröten brachte. Verlegen wandte ich meinen Blick zu Boden bevor ich ein wohl für normale Ohren unverständliches:" Komm doch rein." Flüsterte.

Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand mich so verlegen machte. Normalerweise war immer ich diejenige die anderen die Schamesröte auf die Wangen trieb und dazu bedurfte es nur selten mehr als ein Lächeln.

Nahuel trat ein und ging sofort in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo er sich dann auch genauso lautlos wie er lief, geräuschlos niederließ. Jake stand im Türrahmen und sein Blick war nun weicher geworden. Er schaute auf mich herab und strich sich dann kurz durchs schwarze Haar das etwas in sein Gesicht fiel.

Er musste wohl bald mal wieder seine Haare schneiden.

Ich seufzte und hoffte, dass meine Wangen wieder ihre normale Farbe hatten als ich nun wieder aufsah.

„Du wirst mir nicht erzählen was mit dir los ist oder?" fragte ich tonlos und blickte Jake genau in die Augen.

Er nickte nur etwas niedergeschlagen und setzte dann zu einer Entschuldigung an:"Nessie…ich..".

Doch diese Entschuldigung wollte ich gar nicht hören. Ich hatte ihn dennoch lieb. Mich überraschte einfach nur die Tatsache, dass wir wohl Geheimnisse voreinander hatten. Doch die Tatsache das es ihn anscheinend auch belastete , es mir nicht erzählen zu können, besänftigte mich etwas.

Ich nahm kurz seine Hand was ihn sofort zum Schweigen brachte.

„Schon ok Jake." Sagte ich und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln was ihn wieder schmunzelnd ließ.

Mit Jake machte ich mich dann also auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Nahuel saß auf dem großen roten Sofa welches das Lieblingsstück meines Großvaters war und lächelte mir zu.

„Du bist gewachsen." Stellte er belustigt fest und ich bemerkte erneut wie sich meine Wangen etwas mehr aufheizten. Ich setzte mich mit etwas Abstand zu Nahuel aufs Sofa doch kaum hatte ich meinen Blick zu dem Halbvampir gewand hatte sich auch schon Jacob zwischen uns beide gesetzt und grinste mich an. Ein merkwürdiges Grinsen. Nicht so unbeschwert wie sonst. Ich sah ihn etwas irritiert an um mich dann etwas mehr vorzubeugen um nun endlich Nahuel betrachten zu können. Kurz versuchte ich an etwas anderes zu denken.

//23…24…25…// ich zählte in Gedanken die Erinnerungen an denen ich an einem Strand gewesen war und bereits nach ein paar Momenten wurden meine Wangen wieder etwas kühler.

„Und du siehst noch genauso aus wie damals." Erwiederte ich dann und schmunzelte etwas.

„Nun Renesmee du wirst dich auch nicht mehr viel verändern…bis…in die Ewigkeit nehme ich an."

Ich kicherte.

Aber nicht weil seine Bemerkung sonderlich witzig war. Ich kannte jeden Witz oder jede Andeutung die mit dem ewigen Leben zu tun hatte das mir bevor lag auswendig. Das ich kicherte lag eher an dieser Art wie er beim Reden etwas den Mund verzog. Es war nur minimal aber ich erkannte es sofort und fand es toll.

„Und was beschert uns die Ehre?" fragte Jake nun und in seiner Stimme klang irgendwas unfreundliches mit.

Erschrocken sah ich erst zu Jake aber dann zu Nahuel. Warum musste Jake immer so unhöflich sein?

Nahuel aber lächelte immer noch sanft und wandte dann den Blick nur langsam von mir ab um Jake anzusehen: "Nun, ich wollte euch einen Besuch abstatten. Und vor allem wollte ich sehen wie es Renesmee geht." Erklärte er und meine Augen wurden etwas größer.

Meine Wangen begannen zu glühen und kurz verfluchte ich die Tatsache das ich kein vollständiger Vampir war um meine Scham nicht so offen tragen zu müssen.

Ein hysterisches Kichern entwich mir und ich musste kurz nach Luft ringen. Mein Herz raste kurz noch ein wenig schneller was mir sofort einen erschrockenen Blick von Jake bescherte.

„Wie du siehst geht es ihr blendend." Sagte Jake nun noch gereizter.

„Was der Tatsache keinen Abbruch tut das du hier jederzeit Herzlich Willkommen bist Nahuel." Kam es nun von der Tür und als ich mich umdrehte erblickte ich meinen Vater. Kurz darauf kam auch meine Mutter herein und lächelte Nahuel liebevoll zu.

„Was für eine nette Überraschung." Gab sie dann von sich in ihrer schönsten Glockenstimme und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Jake mit den Augen rollte.

Nahuel erhob sich als meine Mutter auf ihn zukam und hielt ihr höflich seine hand entgegen doch Mutter drückte diese beiseite um ihn herzlich zu umarmen. Mein Vater tat es ihr anschließend gleich.

„Ich hatte es euch doch versprochen, dass ich euch besuchen komme." Sagte Nahuel bevor er sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Hast du ein Glück das für uns ein paar Jahre nichts sind." Erwiederte mein Vater lächelnd und setzte sich auf den Sessel der so schön weich war ehe er meine Mutter auf seinen Schoß zog.

"Tut mir leid das ich nicht eher mal vorbei gekommen habe. Aber ich bin froh jetzt hier zu sein." sagte Nahuel und wand seinen Kopf bei den letzten Worten zu mir um mich anzulächeln.

Meine Muskeln verspannten sich und ich hielt kurz die Luft an ehe Jake schließlich aufstand und mich so aus meiner Starre riss.

"Ich muss nochmal in die Stadt. Macht's gut Leute, bis später.." murmelte er unverständlich und war schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Erschrocken sah ich ihm einen Moment nach doch sprang dann auf um ihm nachzugehen. Im Flur erwischte ich ihn noch als er gerade die Hand an die Türklinge gelegt hatte.

"Werd ich denn nicht verabschiedet?" fragte ich mit trauriger Stimme. Ich bekam immer eine Umarmung wenn er irgendwohin ging. Egal ob er einen Tag oder 10 Minuten weg blieb.

Er blieb stehen und ließ die Türklinge los um seinen Arm am Körper hinabhängen zu lassen. Seine andere Hand war zu einer Faust geballt und zitterte ein wenig was mich kurz stuzen ließ. Jake atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann wie in Zeitlupe zu mir um. Etwas gequält versuchte er zu lächeln und breitete seine starken Arme für mich aus. Wenn er so dastand war er schon fast zu groß für unseren Flur, was mich kurz schmunzeln ließ.

Ich ging noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ mich dann an seinen warmen Körper drücken. Jake legte seine eine Hand sanft auf meinen Rücken und die andere verweilte auf meinem Hinterkopf um mich noch etwas fester an sich zu drücken.

Genüßlich sog ich Jakes Duft ein und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

"Du bist mir das Liebste Nessie. Vergiss das bitte nie." flüsterte er mir heißer ins Ohr und ich musste lächeln. Ich mochte es wenn er sowas sagte.

"Ich hab dich lieb." fügte er dann noch hinzu und ich flüsterte ein leises:"ich dich auch." bevor er sich von mir löste und aus dem Haus stürmte. Die Tür ließ er offen stehen und von weitem war das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff zu hören dem ein lautes Knurren folgte.


	8. another time another feeling

another time another feeling

"Sehr nett von deinen Eltern mir das Gästezimmer anzubieten."

Nahuel und ich saßen auf der Wiese vor unserem Haus und schauten in den dunklen Himmer der nur hier und da einige Sterne durchblitzen ließ.

Er Stützte sich mit den Händen hinterm Rücken auf dem Boden ab und hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt. Ich hatte die Knie angewinkelt um meine Arme darum zu legen. Es war eher wie ein Reflex. Im Moment fühlte ich mich so leer und das war die Einzige Methode um die letzten Teile von mir zusammenzuhalten.

"Sie freuen sich sehr das du wieder da bist." erklärte ich und meine Stimme klang etwas zu tonlos.

Nahuel nickte und ein sachtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine wohlgeformten Lippen was ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam weil meine Augen immernoch den Himmel absuchten.

Es folgten einige Momente der Stille, die jedoch nicht unangenehm waren.

Es war keine peinliche Ruhe, es war eher ein stilles Beisammensein.

"Freust du dich denn, dass ich wieder da bin?" unterbrach Nahuel dann die Ruhe und ich fuhr zusammen. Mein Blick wandte sich zu dem Halbvampir neben mir dessen Haut im Mondlicht etwas glänzte.

Meine Wangen fühlten sich wärmer an und ich versuchte eine Antwort zu finden doch sein Lächeln lenkte mich ab.

Mein Blick huschte immer wieder von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück bis ich schließlich kurz wieder meine Gedanken in den Griff bekam und antworten konnte:"Natürlich.". Meine Worte waren leise, fast wie ein Hauch und als ich sie aussprach merkte ich das sie wahr waren. Ich freute mich das er da war und seine Gegenwardt entspannte mich.

Sein Lächeln wurde herzlicher und er fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar bevor er seinen Blick von mir nahm. Er hatte warscheinlich bemerkt wie peinlich es mir war so zu erröten.

Doch ich konnte diesmal meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

"Du bist wunderschön geworden." flüsterte Nahuel dann mit heißerer Stimme und musste schmunzeln als er wieder zu mir sah und meine erschrockenen Augen bemerkte. Ich schluckte schwer und die Röte auf meinen Wangen verstärkte sich nochmals.

Nahuel entwich ein leises lachen und er legte den Kopf etwas schief ehe er sich zu mir wandte und seine Hand sachte auf meine Wange legte.

so wunderschön...so absolut makellos und trotzdem so schüchtern

Ich zuckte zusammen und meine Augen klebten auf Nahuels Lippen um eine Bewegung ausmachen zu können. Doch sein Mund bewegte sich nicht. Die Lippen lagen fest aufeinander und bildeten ein sanftes Lächeln.

wie kann etwas nur so schön sein?

"Hast du was gesagt?" fragte ich ihn und meine Stimme klang erschrocken und einen Ticken zu hoch.

Er schmunzelte etwas aber sah mich verwirrt an:"Nein..?"

Ich erstarrte.

Was hat sie denn nur?

Ich zuckte zurück und Nahuels Hand löste sich von meiner warmen Wange. Die Stimme war weg. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie konnte das sein?

"Renesmee? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Nahuel besorgt und sein Lächeln verwischte etwas.

Ich antwortete nicht.

Mein Körper rutschte wieder etwas zu meinem Gegenüber und ich nahm behutsam seine Hand in die meine.

denk an irgendwas! forderte ich ihn durch die Berührung auf und wartete gespannt bis etwas passierte.

"Was meinst du?" fragte er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sein Blick durchbohrte mich förmlich vor Neugierde.

Tu es einfach. forderte ich ihn erneut auf ohne dabei ein Wort zu sagen.

_Ich sah ein kleines Mädchen. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid das mir bekannt vorkam und ihre langen bronzenen Locken reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte. Sie war 2 höchstens 3 aber ihre Bewegungen waren flüßig und elegant. Ihre Hände griffen nach den Schneeflocken die sachte von Himmel rieselten und die Böden und Bäume mit einer weißen Decke überzogen. Das Mädchen wandte sich um und lächelte und in ihren Schokobraunen Augen erkannte ich mich selbst wieder._

_"Nahuel! Fängst du mir eine Schneeflocke?" in desem Moment durchströmte mich ein Gefühl das ich dieses kleine Mädchen beschützen musste._

Meine Muskeln waren angespannt als ich Nahuels Hand wieder losließ und ihn erschrocken ansah. Ich konnte seine Erinnerung sehen. Seine Gedanken hören. Ich fühlte seine Gefühle wenn ich nur seine Hand berührte.

"Fängst du mir eine Schneeflocke?" wiederholte ich wispernd und das Lächeln auf Nahuels Lippen verschwand nun vollkommen.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte er mich überrascht doch ich konnte darauf keine Antwort geben.

Das war nicht meine Gabe. Ich war diejenige die anderen ihre Gedanken zeigen konnte und nicht anders herum.

"Nahuel? Hast du eine Gabe? Ich meine.. soetwas wie ich?" fragte ich unsicher und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Also war ich es gewesen die ihm diese Erinnerung entzogen hatte. Ich hatte durch die Berührung dafür gesorgt das ich teilhaben konnte.

"Aber anscheinend hat sich deine Gabe etwas verändert,...konntest du nicht eigentlich anderen DEINE Gedanken mitteilen über eine Berührung?" fragte er und sah mich interessiert an.

"Das IST auch meine Gabe...ich kann nicht in andere Köpfe schauen,..." mein Blick löste sich von seinen Händen und ich sah ihm in die dunklen Augen:"..eigentlich.".

Erneut lächelte er nun und strich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht die sich dorthin verirrt hatte:"Du bist anscheinend wirklich talentiert." gab er leise von sich und bedachte mich mit einem herzlichen Ausdruck ehe er sich etwas zu mir beugte.

Ich konnte bereits seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren was mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor und ich schloss meine Augen kurz weil ich dachte er wollte mich küssen doch dann spürte ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr als er weitersprach:"Renesmee, du musst wissen das ich dich wirklich faszinierend finde..und ich werde um dich kämpfen...mich interessiert diese Wolfsgeschichte nämlich nicht." hauchte er heißer und kurz berührten seine Lippen meine Ohrmuschel als er die letzten Worte sprach die ich nicht verstand.

Wolfsgeschichte? Welche Wolfsgeschichte denn?

Doch noch ehe ich ihn fragen konnte was er meinte hörte ich wie sich die Haustür öffnete und mein Blick wanderte dorthin. Nahuel lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte. Meine Wangen waren knallrot, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Mein Vater stand auf der Veranda und lächelte mir verschmitzt entgegen was mich verschämt zur Seite blicken ließ.

"Nahuel? Kommst du mal eben? Wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen. Dauert nicht lange." sagte mein Vater und seine Stimme klang gelassen. Nahuel nickte nur und bevor er aufstand strich er mir nochmals sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange. Seine Haut fühlte sich so an wie meine. Nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt.

Mein Herz machte einen aussetzer und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das ich den Atem angehalten hatte und schnappte hektisch nach Luft nachdem Dad und Nahuel das Haus wieder betreten hatten.


End file.
